A rose by any other name
by BythewayMerlin
Summary: In order to strengthen his kingdom, Sesshomaru finds a mate and tries to get a son. He must decide if there's room enough for Rin's safety.
1. What is love?

Summer seemed to bring in a new world. New leaves upon the trees, new babies roaming the world for the first time, new flowers blooming proudly, and an overall feeling of well-being. Rin had slipped outside the garden door, ran out into the suns rays and smiled big, as she twirled and hummed her way towards the rows of flowers.

"It's been too long" Rin said softly, clasping her hands in front of her chest, walking towards the garden. This was her favorite place.

An eight foot solid, white, Victorian fence protected the castles limits. Flowing against the walls foundation, was a man-made river atop the most precisely placed rocks to form a soft waterfall. Just on the outside of the waters bank, were flowers as far as the eye could see. Anticipating her eighteenth birthday, Sesshomaru had a special florist plant only the best of flowers, in varying colors. Reds, blues, greens, whites, pinks, even oranges mixed with black. When he first had shown it to Rin, she could detect the twinge of nervousness that flowed within his aura, she had no idea what he had been worried about; Rin loved all things. When he had her cover her eyes, follow him with her hand in his, towards the waterfall, her curisoty had been peaked.

Sesshomaru, the prestigious Lord of the Western lands, had put some time aside from his extremely tight schedule, just to plan a _garden_ for _her._ Since that day, she had felt special to him. Nobody could even get enough time from him, to say hello.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman who stood in front of him, growling softly as he listened to what she had to say. Jaken stood, bickering nonsense, at his heels.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you know as well as I, that your kingdom will perish if you are to not create heirs. What are your subjects to do, if Kami forbid, you are to pass?" Lady Anyu spoke, she was a powerful Kitsune youkai.

"Hai. This Sesshomaru knows the importance, over anyone, to have heirs for the throne but this Sesshomaru has no mate and thus, no pups" Sesshomaru stated, Lady Anyu nodded with a small smile.

"I understand. What would your kingdom have succumbed to if it had not been for you? Well, on other note, there is a proposition for you. I am offering to be your Lady and mate" Anyu looked up at him, unsure how he would react to such a thing.

Anyu was a few months shy of Sesshomaru's age. The younger sister to the upcoming king of the Eastern lands, and a stubborn young woman. She had blood as fierce and strong as Sesshomaru's. Both their parents had been best friends and when Anyu's father heard of the powerful Dai-Youkai being laid to rest, the Eastern kingdom mourned like no other.

"What is it that you get out of this?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a seat at the head of the table, motioning for Anyu to follow suit. A servant came out with cups of tea.

"Thank you. I would have the honor of being your Lady, the mother of your pups, and to have the status of the Western lands' Lady as well. That alone would be enough. I grew up with you, Lord Sesshomaru. I will die before I see your land perish. Besides, we have equally strengthened blood." Anyu explained, eyeing him as she sipped her tea slowly. Sesshomaru seemed to mull over the option, sipping his own.

"This Sesshomaru a-"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin came running in, stopping short and covering her mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this Rin is terribly sorry. She did not mean to interrupt. I do hope you can forgive me! I apologize!" Rin fumbled over her words as she bowed low. Sesshomaru watched her and stiffened.

"Rin" Sesshomaru motioned her over once she stood.

"It is not a problem, Rin. What did you need?"

"It is of no importance, my lord. I did not know you were meeting with somebody." Rin spoke lightly, knowing he could very well hear her. Sesshomaru watched her, wanting to move the strands of hair from her face but ignored it.

"This is Landy Anyu, Rin." Sesshomaru introduced, she instantly bowed to her.

"Nice meeting you, Rin" Anyu smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine" Rin responded as she noted the beauty Anyu held. Long silver, almost gray, hair flowed down to her rear; held loosely to the side with a blue ribbon. Her thigh lengthened kimono was sky blue with a black left shoulder, traveling down the sleeve, that had blue flowers designed along it. The kimono seemed to mock her icy blue eyes. Black stars marked the outside of her thighs, calves, and rested just below the corner of her eyes.

"Rin, Anyu is to become the Lady of our lands" Sesshomaru stated, Anyu's eyes brightened as a large smile formed on her face.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! That is splendid news!" Anyu said happily, running her fingers through the white, bushy, tail that rested upon her lap.

"Rin is very happy for Sesshomaru and Lady Anyu" Rin gave the best smile she could muster up. Sesshomaru surveyed her face but turned from her, unable to read anything; She had learned well from him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, this Rin must be returning to her duties, if she may be excused. She apologizes for any interruptions she had caused before, thank you for understanding. Goodbye" Rin bowed respectively, turned, and was gone before getting permission. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, aware of the way she had spoken. She was nervous and upset.

"I understand that you would have rules"

"Yes. This Sesshomaru is not to be disrespected by you, your people, or your family and there are to be _no _decisions made without me or through me. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru gave a quick list, distracted by Rin.

"No, not at all. I must return to the Eastern lands. Have a celebration of our coming together and to be blessed" Anyu stood, Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before standing himself.

"Yes. Gather your belongings and return the day after 'morrow. We will discuss things thoroughly at that time"

"Again, thank you, Sesshomaru" Anyu said, Sesshomaru visibly stiffened, glaring at her for a second before he composed himself.

"Hn" Sesshomaru turned and left her alone, heading down the hallway and out of view. Rin had not been in the gardens, she wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the bathing chambers. Where was she? Sesshomaru quickened his pace, checking the library, his study, his chambers, and then every other room. Growling loudly, the corners of his eyes stained pink.

'_Where is she!?_ His demon echoed inside of him, he swiftly rushed off towards his study where Jaken sat busily writing out papers.

"Jaken. Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said before he was even in the room. Jaken jumped and papers went flying everywhere. Grumbling, he looked up at Sesshomaru with an evil expression.

"I do not know m'lord. Are you certain she is not outside?" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru growled at him at his implications.

"She's not out there, Jaken. I looked everywhere."

"That's unlike her. Where had you seen her last?" Jaken hopped off his stool, gathering all the papers he had dropped.

"She was heading towards her chambers, after leaving the dining hall" Sesshomaru was getting agitated with every second.

"M'lord, she must somewhere" Jaken reassured, Sesshomaru growled before he turned around and checked her chambers, again. She laid on her bed with her back to him in a fetal position. He could not smell salt, so she hadn't been crying.

Without a sound he entered in and stood next to her bed.

"Rin"

Rolling over, she was surprised to see him but instantly sat up and ran her hands along her kimono, smoothing it out.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin smiled softly, Sesshomaru ran his eyes over her. She had grown up so much since he had taken her in. She was now eighteen. Her legs were long and slender, commenting the thigh length kimono she wore. Her hips had widened out over the years, forming into the perfect figure eight, with her flat stomach, and full, supple breasts; that filled in her kimono. Her lips were full and begging to be kissed. Cheeks, the perfect shade of pink. Her eyes were soft, doe brown, and vibrant with life. Butt length, black, hair that was as soft as silk, flowed down her back.

Dropping her gaze, her cheeks filled with more color as her lips drew back into a smile. He slipped his hand under her chin before he lifted her gaze back up to him.

"What are you thinking?" This took her by surprise, her lips parted but she didn't say anything for a moment.

"I-" Rin started but immediately stopped herself, unable to speak what was on her mind. How does a human, a simple little human, tell a daiyoukai such as Sesshomaru, that she doesn't want him to mate, mark, and impregnate another demon? They don't. Sesshomaru was not one who took being told what to do lightly. Period! Especially by no human. That would infuriate him enough to murder her, in her own bed.

Sesshomaru could see she was struggling inside, thoughts and words fighting over each other, raging within. He exhaled before speaking.

"Rin... tell me!" He demanded.

"This Rin cannot" Rin pulled her face from his palm and walked over to the doors, that led to her balcony, pulling them open and walking out to the rails. She had never walked away from him and that surprised him, he didn't let it consume him as he crossed the room and went out on the balcony. As much as Rin's body changed, her personality had changed just as much around the edges.

"What is so hard to tell me?" Rin noted that he seemed unusually persistent on the matter. Without turning around, to face him, she spoke.

"This Rin doesn't want Lord Sesshomaru to mate..." Rin started but cut herself off, she felt so embarassed at confessing this. She covered her face with her hands and felt the salt sting the corners of her eyes. The scent of the salt burning his nose.

Rin was the only one who made him feel like his walls could collapse around him, feel like he could be whole for once in his life, could make him feel anything. Deep within he felt scared that she could give him feelings. He couldn't have anybody that let others know he had a weakness. _Weakness._

"Rin... don't cry" Sesshomaru growled softly, a purr in his ear, as he nuzzled her neck. Rin was surprised but didn't fight it as she burrowed her face into his chest. Against his better judgment, Sesshomaru planted his lips on her neck and felt her shiver, having to fight his inner demon from going farther.

_'Mate! Take her!' _Sesshomaru growled more, holding him at bay. Rin looked up at him, she was the only one who could ever read his eyes, and she saw something. Lust, need, and _passion_? As she pondered it, Sesshomaru slipped his hand into her hair, leaned down, and kissed her softly; unsure whether he should even be doing this.

Rin loosened in his arms as her entire system fell into shock, sliding her hands into his hair and kissing him with raw passion. Sesshomaru growled deeply and pulled her tightly to him as he bit her lip, begging for entrance.

_He needed to taste her._

Rin gasped at the feeling of the tingling that traveled down her chest, down her stomach, and pooled within areas she had never felt before. Taking opportunity of the moment, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue in to her mouth and swirled it around hers, rubbing and massaging as he took in her taste. Strong lemon mixed with a hint of tea. He grinned inwardly as she fought him for dominance. Sesshomaru was losing the battle to his demon very quickly, with every time she tightened her grip within his hair and sucked on his tongue. He felt his demon tugging at the edges and rising farther, screaming and howling just beneath his skin.

When Sesshomaru broke the kiss, staring down at her, he zoned out. Unaware he had even stopped the kiss as the edges of his eyes bled red. Rin smirked as she took in the sight of him losing his battle with his demon, she knew he just needed a little pushing and he would lose entirely. Taking his arm, she led him into the room, closed the door and curtains, and pushed him down onto her bed with swift movements. She didn't know why this was happening, how it was, or any of it. None of it had made any sense to her. How she was on top of _Lord Sesshomaru_, or why he was kissing _her. _She didn't know how she mustered up enough courage to be sitting on top of him, kissing him, as he lost complete control to his demon. Rin fell deep into thought, as her body took control of the situation and trailed kisses along his neck. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's demon completely snapped the hold that was on him and broke free, noticing the distant look upon her face, flipped them over. He was going to have fun.

The demon reached up, slipping his hand beneath her kimono and taking a handful of her breast, squeezing it and pulling her back to reality. Hearing her moan made him growl and move his hand, trailing kisses from her jawline to her neck and shoulder. Rin moved and writhed beneath him at the feeling of the continuous tingling traveling through his body, arching up towards him, trying to get him to move farther. The demon grinned within. When he felt her hips move up and touch his southern region, he growled in pleasure and bit down, huffing, and licked her cleavage.

He needed her.

The demon moved to the left, leaving a teasingly soft kiss on the side of her breast. Arching her back farther, Rin nearly broke beneath him and begged for him to go on but she kept her composure and bit her lip. Smelling her arousel highten and hearing her breath hitch, he growled against her skin, untying her kimono and letting it loosen around her. Sesshomaru slid his claw down the opening of the kimono and watched as she wiggled at the tip of his claw, taking in the sight of her bare skin; feeling his breathing stop as his eyes fell onto the special place between her legs, the one spot he wanted to be more than anywhere else.

Rin watched him as her cheeks blazed pink and her chest heaved, sliding her hand into his hair and gripping tightly, unconciously pushing the top of his head, so he could move farther. The demon laughed against her skin. Continuing to tease her with the lightest of kisses. He kept his slow pace, wanting to experience everything delicately. He wanted to memorize her scent, her taste, the sound of her moaning, the way she moved beneath him, and the way she felt as he entered her. He wanted it all. As he laid one last soft kiss just beneath her belly button, he glanced up at her flushed face as he slid his middle finger up inside of her. She gasped and pulled her hips away. Grinning at her reaction, Sesshomaru started moving his finger around inside of her. Listening to her moans made him go faster, reaching back behind her and squeezing her rump, as he flicked his tongue at her clit. Rin arched her back high as she stopped biting her lip and let out a loud moan. She had never experienced anything like this before and it felt wonderful. She didn't think it could get any better than the feelings that were going through her at the moment, and she wanted more. She needed more.

Reaching her hand down, she tangled her fingers into his hair and pushed his face down, squeezing his head between her thighs as she bent her legs. Sesshomaru growled into her, slipping another finger into her, increasing his speed as he sucked at the sensitive nub, and bending his fingers as he rubbed away at the sweetest spot inside of her. Rin felt a sensation pooling inside of her gut, tightening and causing her to loose her breath, as she bit her lip again and threw her head back. She couldn't figure out how to make the feeling go away but she felt it decreasing as he slowed his pace down.

"No... faster!" Rin breathed out, it was barely above a whisper, she could hardly speak. This pleased Sesshomaru greatly and he had to fight not to take her at that very moment, but regardless he obeyed. Increasing his pace significantly, Rin moaned loudly as she tightened around his fingers and felt a wave of peace and pleasure go from her head to her toes. She dropped her body down to the bed and heaved as she caught her breath. Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her, sucking on them as he crawled back up to her, licking along her neck and nipping at her jawline. Rin giggled softly, turning her head and kissing him softly, feeling spent. Unaware that things that only begun. Sesshomaru moved between her legs, bending them up and positioning his hardened member at her entrance. She watched him curiously as he moved about above her, feeling the head of his penis enter her as she once again lost her breath. Realizing what was going on, she reached up and gripped his back, pulling him down to her, so she could bite onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru snapped the demon's control and took his body back over. He slipped his arms around her and slowly started thrusting his hips, moving himself deeper and deeper within her. Rin gripped his back tighter, moving her face into the crook of his neck and bit down harder, as the pain started subsiding and it was replaced by pleasure.

Hearing her starting to moan, pleased him and he started increasing his pace, moving his arms out from beneath her and gripping her hips, his claws lightly digging into her. Rin's moans started to get louder and louder, clawing down his back as the pleasure overwhelmed her entire body and she wanted to feel all of him. She slipped her legs around him and squeezed him, continuing her clawing, and biting along his shoulder and neck. Sesshomaru growled with pleasure, groaning her name before he sucked her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, flicking his tongue at mound and moving his mouth down, leaving small nips along the flesh. Rin breathed harder, whispering into his neck that she was getting closer again. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red but he fought his demon harder than ever; he would not be losing this moment to his demon for anything.

Sesshomaru quickened his hips, thrusting deep and hard inside of her, surprised she could handle his entire length. Sesshomaru bit down onto her neck, moaning loudly as he felt his climax build within his hips. Rin arched her hips towards him, rocking hers into his, trying to get herself off. The feeling was tighter than the first one. Sesshomaru left a trail of hot kisses up to her mouth and kissed her deeply, before breaking it and thrusting hard, moaning her name loudly as he came hard inside of her. He could feel her tighten hard around him, screaming his name as she came hard around him, holding her breath as it finished and she was once again covered in a wave of pleasure. Sesshomaru breathed hard, nuzzling her neck as he gently and slowly, moved his hips in a circle before pulling slowly out of her. Rin smiled big, reaching a hand up and gently running the backs of her fingers across his cheeks as he laid his body down on hers, kissing her firmly.

"I love you" Rin said so lightly, he had to burrow his brow and wonder if he had even heard her correctly. She loved him?

Sesshomaru rolled off of her, smiling inwardly as he stared at her face before pulling her into his chest, nuzzling the top of her head before reaching down and covering both of their naked bodies with her blanket.


	2. You're an addiction

So far, any time I try adding a line, so you KNOW which parts aren't part of the story, no lines seem to want to stay, so lets see if this works!

Anyways, make absolute sure, you read the end to Chapter 1!~ I updated that before adding this little puppy, here. It has some material that some of you have been waiting for ;)

I hope you enjoy! Thanks for opening it up and reading it!

...

Sesshomaru woke up late in the night, stretching hard before opening his eyes and looking across the bed, surprised to see Rin laying there, naked.

'Last night really happened, then?'

He sighed before rolling over and sitting up, rubbing his face with his hands, he wasn't sure what he would do. Would this effect anything? It had to, in some areas. Would Rin be expecting him to love her in return? Would she be willing and able, to act like that night had never happened at all? Would he even be willing to?

Sesshomaru turned around, glancing at her, before he stood up and got his clothes on. Against his usual behavior, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning around and walking out of her bedroom. His first, immediate, stop was his bathing chambers. He needed to wash the scent of the previous night off of him before any of the servants, or Kami forbid Jaken, smelled Rin all over him. He could **_NOT_** have that happen. He would never hear the end of that. Ever. Sesshomaru dropped his clothes into the bathing water quickly before tossing them into a basket near the door; it would get any scent of Rin off of them, in case there would be any. He stepped into the spring and slid underneath the warm liquid, leaning against the wall as he let the warmth completely wash away his soreness. Rin was wonderful. The scent of vanilla, the way her skin felt beneath his lips, hands, around his... Sesshomaru growled and shook his head. Why was he thinking of her?

Sesshomaru finished washing himself before leaving the water, drying off and dressing in a clean kimono. Stepping out of the room and walking towards his study, hearing the small footsteps and chatter of his servants as they shuffled around the palace. Entering the room, he noticed how many papers were scattered across his entire desk. From one corner to the next, to another, to the last, papers touched each one. The only bare spot was in the middle, at the top. Curious, he walked over and sat down, scanning each one of them, seeing if any of the papers grabbed his interest particularly. Only one.

'Arrangement of Marriage'

...

Oh right. Anyu.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing, he felt something weird within his chest stir. Ignoring it, he placed the packet of papers within a drawer of his desk. He didn't want to think about such matters at the time. He placed his mask upon his face, cleared his mind completely of the night before, the future, and everything else, before he focused his attention back to the rest of the papers on his desk.

'Plague'. 'Guards for peace'. 'Begging for help'. 'Sign for land'. 'Meeting with the Eastern'. 'Meeting with the South'. 'Sesshomaru...'

All were boring, most were the usual, 'where is the help you need to give us?' crap that he usually had received. Most of his villages didn't like demons, didn't want any form of youkai to step even a toe on their lands or even the borders of their land, but when it came to being protected or getting help; they went crawling to the him, the Lord, for help. To give them some kind of guard, to protect their worthless village, from any kind of attack. Most attacks were simple, little, boar demons wanting to hunt human. How the boars even lasted on his lands, completely was beyond him but he got rid of them when they reared their ugly heads on his villages. Not that he had many human villages on his lands, anyways. Most had hanyou's or youkai's but when the humans needed his help, with the laugh from a guard, he would send one or two out and protect them. It kept them from moving up and out of his lands.

'Sesshomaru...'

Caught his attention. Who would dare to address him without the formal, 'Lord' that he was.

Grabbing the papers, he leaned back in his chair, and started reading away.

_'Sesshomaru..._

_It has been such a long time. You have not forgotten me, have you? I know you despise me, as I have you over the years, but I think it is time we buried the hatchets, my old friend. My brother. I have come such a long way and on my journey, I have thought of you fondly. If not for you, I suppose, I would be dead. Probably if it for you, I would have died. Anyways, you have strengthened me. Not a lot but at least some. Hah._

_How have the Western lands been? You have not destroyed our fathers lands, have you?_

_You would not believe it but I have become a lord, myself, of the Southern lands. This is why it is on formal paper._

_I am new to this, have no idea what to say._

_Don't expect me to play nice, in person, I still hate you. Hah._

_I am planning on getting married. I was hoping we could have a meet sometime, catch up and figure out what is going on. Do you still have... what's her name... Rin? I had to ask Kagome._

_Do you still allow her to follow you? Have you gotten rid of her, yet? I would assume so. You never cared for any humans. At least that was in the past. Have you changed?_

_Anyways, Kagome is to be my wife. I'm marrying the woman I love... no pups yet, but I'm hoping soon after the wedding, that might change. Who knows._

_It has been six years, my brother... try not to still hate my existance. I don't hate yours._

_Until I see you... Farewell, Sesshomaru._

_- Inuyasha._

Reading it once, shocked consumed him. He read it a second time.

A lord? Married? Woman he loved? _Didn't hate him anymore?_ How did Inuyasha get into a palace? How did he get his own kingdom? Racking his brain, Sesshomaru couldn't figure out the answer to any of the questions racking through his brain. It was hard to come by. His half-breed brother forgave him for everything? Had his own lands? Was getting married?

Sesshomaru took out a plain piece of paper, grabbed a utensil to write with, and started his letter.

_Inuyasha..._

_Hello, brother. Six years have passed and I have come to wonder where you had fallen off to. In the Southern lands, as the lord, was the last thing I would have guessed._

_I have not let father's, now my, lands perish. They prosper as good as they ever have._

_I have not gotten rid of Rin, she has grown up, she is twenty years old, now._

_Hating you is something I have always been good at. Unsure if this Sesshomaru will be able to tolerate you. Hn._

_Hating your existance may fade. It has been six years, overall._

_Until then, brother..._

_- Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru wrote what came to mind, unsure what to say. He wasn't big on words, especially on paper. Many times, he was better in person, but even then, he could barely carry a conversation. He was more of a listener. Folding the paper, he slid the paper into an envelope, signed the front with his brothers name, then closed it. Placing it on the top corner of his desk, he gathered the rest of the papers, and placed them into a neat stack. Fanning through the papers, he pulled out any Jaken had put any writing on, and placed them into a separate pile, sliding the blank ones away. Scanning through each of the ones Jaken had half completed, he signed off on all of them, and then put them all where the letter sat. Then went through and started all the blank ones. When he finished, the sun still hadn't risen but he felt the corners of his eyes start to get itchy as the rest of his lids got heavy. He needed some rest.

Moving the papers from the corner, to the center of his desk, he wrote a quick note out to Jaken.

'Jaken - Send these out today, important.'

Sesshomaru quickly looked over everything before he remembered the paper he placed into his desk. Taking it out, he looked it over quickly, scanning every word before signing the bottom of the last two pages, throwing it under the not he wrote for Jaken, before leaving for his chambers.

Rin rolled over, squeezing her pillow and nuzzling it, yawning as she opened her eyes. Taking a moment to adjust to the bitter darkness, she squinted, trying to see if there was a body there. Biting her lip, she reached out and patted the bed. Nothing. Frowning, she rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes again. She shouldn't have expected him to be there. He had important things to do, had to get out of there before someone caught them together, and besides, he would be marrying someone else in just a few weeks. It wouldn't be long, now.

Feeling the sting at the corners of her eyes, she clenched them shut and sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't figure out why a night like last night could happen, that the feelings could be shared, that he could make her feel such pleasure; then turn around and say 'I do' to some other woman. Did he not love her? Was she just a 'get-off' until he did marry Anyu? Was she just some tool, make sure he still 'had it in him' before he got hitched? Rin could feel the anger, the hurt, the betrayal, all building up inside of her at the thoughts, at the unanswered questions. She knew she wouldn't ever get an answer, either. How could she ask Sesshomaru such questions? Last night may have been pleasurable and pleasing, but she knew that was fake. It was all a scam, for him to get what he truly wanted. Was that the reason he kept her around?

Shaking her head, Rin scoffed at herself. No. Of course not. There was no way he saved her life, twice, and kept her around all just to have sex with her once she turned twenty. Besides, if it was, he would have done it when she turned eighteen; which he hadn't. He took her virginity last night. It had to mean something, then. Then, it clicked. Sesshomaru could never be married to a _human. _That would be weak on his kingdom, make him seem weak, and make other lords laugh at him. He couldn't have that. Ever. She knew that and she respected that. Taking a deep breath and calming herself, she relaxed into her bed. Feeling silly over the thoughts she had just let come over her.

Rin woke up again, rolling over and yawning, glancing over at the balcony. Light shown in at the sides of curtains. It was finally morning. Rin yawned, stretching, before she got up out of bed and walked to her wardrobe. Scanning all of them. Finally settling on a thigh-high, soft pink kimono with a red shoulder and arm, red flowers traveling across the entire outfit. Pink flowers, on the red. Pulling out a red obi. Once she had her clothing picked out, she headed off to her bathing chambers. She hung both items up on a hook before grabbing a towel, sliding it on a post that sat next to the hot spring. She scanned through all the different scented bottled, sitting in the giant basket, that rested against the wall. Finally, deciding on apple scented soap and Cocoa scented oils for her hair. After washing, drying, and dressing, Rin walked out of the bathing chambers, and hesitantly walked down towards the palaces entrance. A little nervous of how Sesshomaru would be, with what happened last night. it

More so, how would she be around Sesshomaru? She knew he would keep his mask on and be just like how he always is. He wouldn't probably acknowledge that it ever happened. Try _not _to remember that it ever did.

Rin made it to the end of the hallway. A left would lead to the entrance room of the palace, while a right would lead towards the dining room. Rin held her breath and walked into the room. Nobody was there. Exhaling, feeling foolish, Rin turned on her heels and walked towards the dining room. She sure was hungry.

Rin sat at the table, in her usual seat, and waited for a servant to come out. After a few moments, a few servants came out of the kitchen carrying trays, full of food. Rin wiggled happily in her seat, smiling widely as she waited for the food to be put down. Once it was all placed and ready, Rin readied her plate with a pancake with four pieces of strawberries placed on top of four pieces of chopped bananas, finishing it up with loads of maple syrup. One dab of butter to top it off. On a separate plate, she grabbed two eggs, a few pieces of bacon, and a few hash brown potatoes. After she filled her glass up, to the brim, with milk, she started in on her food and enjoyed every bite.

'Wow, losing your virginity makes you hungry'

Rin blushed brightly as the thought crossed her mind. Choking a moment, on the bite of pancakes she stuffed in her mouth. Glancing around, she made sure nobody had noticed any of that weird, little, episode of hers. Seeing nobody around, she breathed a sigh of relief, before starting in on her food again.

A servant came out, making sure everything was up to Rin's liking.

"Everything is wonderful, I absolutely love everything. I will always love it. Thank you" Rin smiled, gratefully. The servant smiled widely, she loved Rin.

"I am so glad! The chef works hard!" The servant said happily.

"Do you happen to know where Lord Sesshomaru is? This Rin is not used to eating all alone" Rin gave a small smile. The servant seemed to take a moment to think about it.

"He came down earlier and ate his breakfast, said he had a busy day ahead of him and he needed to eat right then and there"

"Oh. Thank you" Rin gave a fake smile. Was he doing it just to avoid her? So things wouldn't be so awkward? Rin shook the thought and continued eating. When she finished, she personally covered the rest of the food up and took the plates back out to the kitchen, the servants saw her and started to scurry out, embarrassed that Rin was doing their work. Scared of what would happen. Rin turned around and stopped them, before they made it to the door.

"No! Don't worry about that. I've got it all! It's not your fault I don't eat much and the Lord decided not to join me. You guys go ahead and take a break" Rin gave a smile before finishing it all up, passing the servants as they gave her shocked but grateful looks.

Rin looked in all the usual spots that Sesshomaru would be found in. His study, the meeting room, and even his chambers, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

'_He is either avoiding me to extraordinary lengths or he really is busy' _

Rin left the castle and out to the garden, sitting down in front of a blue flower bush, relaxing and letting all the flowers wash away her angst.

Sesshomaru took a quick nap, awaking to the sun rising, and silence all around him. He dressed in his regular attire, putting on all of his armor, placing his swords into his obi, and exiting his chambers. His brother was coming today and he had to make sure he was prepared for such an event. What was Inuyasha like now? What did he look like? How did he hold himself? Sesshomaru found it disgusting that he worried about such a thing but he convinced himself it was normal. He hadn't seen his brother in _six _whole years. The last time the two had seen each other, they were sword-to-sword, seething at each other, about how each wanted the other dead, and neither seemed to give the other a second thought. The last time Sesshomaru had seen his little brother, he was wearing fire rat hakamas, barefoot, with those beads. Nothing that came off, saying, '_I'm capable of being a lord!'. _

Sesshomaru left the castle, needing to go and slaughter an animal, his palace had no fresh meats that would be decadent enough to feed to another lord. Yes, Inuyasha was his little brother but even that didn't stop his tradition of having the best, showing another lord such a time, that showed Sesshomaru was ahead of his game. He needed all other lords to know that, no matter if they were his relative, or not.

Rin, having gotten bored of the garden, or rather, sitting and having too much time to think of the night before, went back into the castle and entered the library. Picking out a new book, '_Remember Me Not', _she took a seat and started reading, hoping she could get Sesshomaru off of her mind.

Sesshomaru, having two guards accompany him, went on his hunt. One of the guards already had a medium sized, fat, demon slung across his shoulders. The other guard simply waited for Sesshomaru to find an appropriate sized demon, before he would carry it. Sesshomaru continued on, it had been two hours, and still no demons bigger than a deer, had come along. It was annoying him. He was wasting too much time out in the woods, on finding a demon, and it was taking too long. He needed another large demon. After another ten minutes, Sesshomaru spotted a large, rather swollen, panther demon waddling around the field, unable to walk properly. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows at the scene, unsure of why the panther wasn't running, like they usually do, then it hit him. The panther laid down, gently, on her side, huffing, as she was unable to get comfortable, the five now large babies, kept moving. She was pregnant. Sesshomaru growled lightly, to himself, turning after a moment and walked away. He wouldn't kill a pregnant woman. He was higher than that.

Sesshomaru motioned for both guards to follow him as he made his way back to the palace. He was done for the day. The ratherly, fat, lizard demon that his guard had over his shoulders, would hold them over for the day. They shouldn't need more than that.

Once everything was prepared, the lizard demon had been scaled, skinned, and cut into the finest of pieces, before fried and cooked up to perfection, and placed on the table; Sesshomaru eyed it all. Feeling satisfied at the meal on the table, the lizard meat, with potatoes, a mixture of vegetables, and sauces of all sorts, with Sake in two bottles, at either end of the table, were displayed perfectly across the table.

There were only ten minutes before Inuyasha was expected at the door and so far, everything was well prepared for the night. Sesshomaru went around the palace, looking for Rin, wanting to check on her before his brother was to show up. Finally, looking in the last place, he found her sitting in a chair, half-way done with a book.

Giving a small knock, he walked in, noting the surprised look across her face.

"Rin"

"Sesshomaru" She said softly, feeling her chest tighten at his sight, dropping her gaze after a moment. He couldn't read her expressions but he could see in her eyes, those few seconds, that she was conflicted. Walking over to her, he knelt down, and lifted her chin.

"Rin" He said softer, before his better judgment left and he softly planted his lips to hers. She shivered before pressing her lips to his roughly, holding him there, so he couldn't break the kiss. She shouldn't be kissing him, she knew it would only hurt in the end, but she needed all the moments of him that she could get.

Sesshomaru held the kiss, letting her have the moment, feeling her aura relax around him, as he stayed there. Rin broke the kiss, after a moment, and smiled at him, feeling him put his forehead to hers.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin was surprised but smiled.

"Yes, I guess so"

"Guess so?"

"It's nothing"

"Rin... You know where this ended last time..."

Rin blushed brightly, fighting not to giggle, but smiled big.

"Just remembering last night, is all" Rin noted how he changed, around her, with how compassionate, caring, and curious he was, when it came to her. It made her feel incredible.

"What about it?" Sesshomaru asked, breathing against her neck before he kissed her softly.

"How good you are" Rin smiled, biting her lip to keep from moaning again.

"As are you, my dear Rin" Sesshomaru said huskily, planting one last kiss on the nape of her neck, before pulling away once he heard the sounds of footsteps coming.

"We'll continue" Sesshomaru stood, walking towards the door, waiting for the servant to walk in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha is here!" The servant bowed before leaving.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked, curiously.

"Yes, I suppose he became a lord" Sesshomaru glanced back at her before motioning for her to follow. They both made their way to the entrance, where Inuyasha, Kagome, and their two friends stood.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha heard the deep voice, turning, he looked up and grinned at his brother.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha's voice had deepened a fraction but was still the same, as all the years ago. He no longer wore peasant hakamas, he was now dressed in the finest of silk. Dark blue, matching robes, with black boots, and a yellow obi, where Tessaiga rested. On top, sat spiked armor, identical to Sesshomaru's. His hair, still shining silver, was pulled back and tied on top of his head, much like their fathers, but had two strips resting down on his chest; on either side of his head. Most of all, that he noticed, the beads were gone.

"How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked, his mask in place.

"I have been well, very. How has this place been? We have much to catch up on" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru respectfully bowing, and Inuyasha returned the gesture.

"Indeed, we do, half-brother"

Inuyasha chuckled, grinning, very proud that Sesshomaru had not called him 'half-breed', knowing he intentionally used 'half' just to get Inuyasha on edge. He appreciated that. Breaking his thoughts, he followed Sesshomaru towards the dining room. They all sat down at the table, Rin joining them moments after.

"Rin!" Kagome broke the silence, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, Lady Kagome! Sango! I have missed you two, very much!" Rin smiled largely, hugging them both again.

"We've missed you too! So much! It's been terribly, too long!" Sango said with a matching smile.

"Rin!" Miroku joined in, hugging, and groping ass. Rin gasped, leaning back and slapping him across the face.

"Excuse me!" Rin exclaimed. Sango, not having to ask, slapped Miroku across the face.

"Aw, man! It's just a greeting" Miroku mumbled as he rubbed his cheek and sat down, keeping himself from getting into any more danger. He could hear Sesshomaru growling in the background of everything, gulping, he kept his gaze away from the powerful lord.

"Kagome, what are these!?" Rin asked, excitedly, rubbing her little dog ears. Kagome growled, pleased, as she giggled.

"I'm a half demon, silly"

"How?" Rin asked, completely engulfed with curiosity.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I promise" Kagome squeezed her hands before she took a seat next to her fiancé. Rin took a seat to Sesshomaru's right side.

Once everybody was full and content, they split up. Men went to the lounge room while women went to the garden. The men sat in any seat and leaned back, relaxing, as a servant prepped the fireplace and had it blazing in moments. The women all took seats on the other side of the flowers, dipping their feet into the water.

"So, brother, how is your kingdom treating you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Good, so far, nobody has revolted and I have been able to keep them happy. How about you? You said you're not destroying anything ,yet"

"No. I have kept peace amongst my people. How did you become a lord?"

"The main question. Well, I went out one day, from the village and was looking for food. I came across the perfect looking demon. Large, thick meat, and just overall looked good. Well, I went to attack but another demon just came out of nowhere. Being angry, I threatened the demon. He didn't like that so he threatened back, and we battled. Took roughly two hours of non-stop battling, Tessaiga to whatever he had, I took it by the way, it hangs in Kagome's obi. Anyways, he slipped up one moment and I won. Ended up finding out it was the lord of the South and I got his kingdom. It was harder than hell, at first. I couldn't figure out how you did it. Half the staff wanted me out, the other half loved that the guy was gone. I fired the half that didn't like me and hired new ones, got new guards, and then put my foot down. Eventually, a few months later, people respected me. I started protecting the land, doing my duties, and holding the fort, and it worked. That's when I respected you, Sesshomaru. I have no idea how you've done it for so many years. So far, these last two years, have been rough." Inuyasha explained.

Sesshomaru watched him, through it all, shocked inwardly, at his words.

"What's his story?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his gaze towards Miroku. Inuyasha glanced at him before laughing.

"I couldn't leave my future son or daughters god-mom and dad, in a village, when we had a palace. I moved them in when I learned the basics." Inuyasha explained, taking a glass of wine from the servant who came in with drinks.

"How did you become a demon!?" Rin asked, completely interested in the story.

"Well, when Inuyasha became a lord, we met a ton of new people. There was an old witch who had a bunch of spells, potions, and whatnot. Well, one day I was outside and she saw me, pulled me aside, and explained to me that there was a journey I could take. Get the blood from a few creatures, I swear I thought Inuyasha would leave me at that time, but I got the blood. Mix it together, put it together with a few things, and then it gets put into your blood stream. If the blood can mix properly, with yours, then you become the demon of the strongest blood, that is injected. If not... well, you die. It destroys you from the inside out" Kagome explained, Rin flinched at the last statement, turning and sitting on her butt.

"I would love to be a demon... maybe then I'd be loved" Rin mumbled the last part, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"What was that hun? And it's possible, you just have to be willing to go through the possibility of dying" Kagome rubbed her back. Sango watched on.

"Ow" Sango winced before shifting her position, leaning back, the bulge in her belly sticking out, prominently.

"Sango... are you..." Rin pointed at her belly, unsure if she was pregnant or just chubby.

"Yes, I'm with child" Sango smiled lovingly, rubbing her largened belly.

"How far along and is it Miroku's?" Rin giggled at the 'what do you think' look she received.

"Yes, silly, and I am five months. I still have a while but the baby never stops moving!" Sango exclaimed, shuffling her belly gently.

"I'm sure" Rin crawled over, rubbing her belly.

"You guys are so lucky! Got the men, the babies, the status... all I got is nothing" Rin pouted, Sango and Kagome hugged her, giving her reassurance.

"It's okay honey, you have Sesshomaru!" Kagome gave a smile.

"Yeah, right. He's getting married"

"Really!?" Both asked.

"Yeah, to Lady Anyu of the East. She came over the other day and asked him, he accepted when I walked in the room. What happens when he marries her and wants children? Where does that leave me?" Rin asked, scared.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you'll be number one to him! He's always kept you there" Kagome reassured, Rin smiled and nodded.

"This is your room, Inuyasha, the room to your left is Rin's, and the room to your right is Sango and Miroku's" Sesshomaru showed them to their rooms before turning and walking away. Each went to their own rooms.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said her name slowly, walking over to her before slipping his arms around her, smiling.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said it as slowly, giggling as she planted a kiss upon his lips.

"My brother is still the same"

"Poor Rin feels so bad. Sesshomaru is arranging a marriage with Anyu, from the East, and she feels he's going to just drop her when Anyu becomes pregnant" Kagome frowned, Inuyasha moved the hair from her eyes, and smiled.

"Sesshomaru does that, love. There's nothing we can do but she will always have a home, with us, if she needs one. I promise you that" Inuyasha said with a smile.

Rin walked around her room, thinking, and fighting the temptation to walk to Sesshomaru's room. She bit her lip before sighing and exiting her room. As she got close to his room, she could hear voices. Confused, she got to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"Sesshomaru, when do you want to get married?" She could hear a small giggle.

"I haven't decided" Sesshomaru's voice sounded monotonous.

"How's one month, sound?" The female voice came.

Rin's heart sank. Anyu was here, she was here and she was inside of his room, talking about their _marriage. _Rin's shoulders slouched before turning and going back to her room, as quietly as she had left it.

"Sounds fair" Sesshomaru removed his armor, hanging it up on its display. The scent of cocoa, crossing his nose. He furrowed his brow before turning and hanging Tensaiga just below his armor.

"There are spare rooms, for you, down the hall. The light blue door, is empty, you're more than welcome to stay in that one." Sesshomaru explained, pulling his shirt off and tossing it towards the basket that sat near the door.

"Oh... okay" Anyu gave a slight smile before leaving the room. Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his face before sliding into bed. Going back to the cocoa scent. Rin.

After half an hour of no sleep, Sesshomaru got up, went out onto his balcony and jumped from his, to Rin's. He turned the knob, slowly and quietly, he opened the door and entered the room. The muffled sound of moaning, flooded his ears, as the scent of sweat, sex, and man filled his nose. Crinkling his nose, he yanked his head towards the bed.

He wished he hadn't.

He saw two, perfectly round orbs, clenched, going up and down. Two, thin, long, legs were spread around the ass, as white mixed with black hair, on the bed. Nails dug into the ass, as it continued going away. He felt anger fill his chest, until all he heard was,

"Inuyasha! Oh, Inu... yes! Harder"

Sesshomaru turned, swiftly on his heels, before slipping out onto the balcony. He swore, he could feel his member slide up inside of him. Shivering in disgust, he shut the doors as quietly as he had opened them, and jumped to the proper balcony.

'_Must have miscalculated. Six years of not seeing him and I catch him in the act... yuck' _Sesshomaru shook, once again, before entering Rin's room, quietly. subconsciously holding his breath, turning his head and seeing Rin laying on her bed. Sesshomaru, stripping as he walked, crawling into the bed behind her. Kissing her shoulder blade, the middle of her back, and down to the small of her back, he felt her stirring.

"Mmm" Rin mumbled, not yet awake. Grinning, Sesshomaru pulled the blanket back, slipping her sleeping robes off of her, before squeezing her ass. She stirred more before opening her eyes, whipping her head to him, but couldn't see him.

"Who's there?" Rin asked, feeling the large hand.

"Guess" Sesshomaru said huskily, nipping her lip, squeezing her ass again, and trailing his fangs up her neck. Rin recognized the voice, shivering, as she tilted her head back.

"Sesshomaru" Rin moaned softly as she trailed her hand along his chest, feeling the bare skin, she grinned within the darkness. Pulling her underwear off, she climbed on top of him. He slowly started feeling himself grow, trailing his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts, and fondling them. Groaning loudly, through his teeth, he felt her slide down over his head. He tried to thrust his hips upwards but she was expecting it and moved her hips up as well.

"It's my turn" By the tone, he could hear the teasing, revenge within it.

"Mmm" Sesshomaru chuckled, waiting to see how good she was.

Rin moved down slowly, over him, only taking an inch in. She moved her hips in a circle, leaning down and bit his neck, hard, hearing him groan, and try to move his hips again. This time, Rin slammed her hips down and rocked them, starting to bounce and grind above him. Sesshomaru threw his head back, gripping her hips hard, and slamming up into her.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru growled, traveling a clawed hand up her back, lightly scratching her before pulling her shoulders down and suckling on her breast, biting her nipple gently but enough to cause her to moan.

...

Alright, again, I hope my 'line' works. I don't know why but this thing never likes when I try making a line. (No matter what it is. Works for others but not me! lol)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I know it's still pretty boring but I am getting there. I can only add this much! I would continue, I promise, but it's 6 in the morning (; Thanks again, for ALL reviews! They made me smile!

Welp, I'll update tomorrow! - Things will get more exciting but just have to wait.


	3. It's so unreal, when you're gone

From Author: Hey guys, I know this story is different. I know it has a lot of flaws.

The characters act different than they do in the original Anime.

The idea of the story is kind of odd.

The era is differently paced (in this story) than it really was.

I messed up some stuff (yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm human, and...such.).

I have the idea of this story going at a different angle than some. If I didn't, what's the point of writing it? Besides, I can't take from someone else (Not fair and would get me in trouble (; lol.)

Anyways, pleasepleaseplease, understand that there's going to be weird, different, odd, boring, and sometimes just parts you don't want to read. Every story has 'em! It makes a story!

So, please, by all means: Enjoy!

THANK YOU! To all reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers in general. I appreciate the love!

So, here it is:

...

Sesshomaru looked at his brother seriously, clenching his teeth, gripping his fists, and growling warningly.

"Inuyasha... There's nothing I can do"

Looking at him, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find words, sighing, he dropped his head to the arm resting on the table; rubbing his temples and forehead.

"I'm torn, Sesshomaru" He looked up at him, slightly shaking his head.

"It's one small favor, it's the only thing I've ever asked of you" Sesshomaru spoke sternly, Inuyasha growled at the statement.

"Don't you go there. The things you've done... you have no right to be asking me of favors, brother" Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye before putting his head in his hands; thinking.

"I apologize for the things you blame me for, but we know the blame is to share..." Sesshomaru started in, making sure Inuyasha was listening.

"I- I will owe you whatever you want... just do this for me" Getting the words out, was tough for Sesshomaru. He had never said he would 'owe' anybody anything; he seldom did anything for anyone.

"Anything?" Inuyasha asked, raising his head, his interests were peaked.

"Yes. Anything" Sesshomaru spoke through clenched teeth.

"Fine. I'll do it... but it's no _small favor_, Sesshomaru. It's huge." Inuyasha stood from the table, looking over at his brother, placing his palms on the table.

"How long?"

"The rest of her life..."

...

Rin sat up in her bed, rubbing her sleep-crusted eyes, cleaning them off before yawning and standing. A white object, on her night stand, caught her attention.

'_There is a present in your closet. White box. Put it on and come to the garden' _

Shocked, Rin placed the short letter back down before heading towards her closet. What was her present? Opening the doors, she saw a plain, white, box sitting on the bottom of her closet; neatly wrapped with a red ribbon. Tilting her head, she picked the box up and closed the doors. Sitting back down on her bed, she placed the present on her lab before untying the box. Inside, was the most beautiful colors Rin had ever seen. She pulled it out and just stared at it.

A dark green covered the entire kimono with a white trim. Taking it completely out of the box, she walked over to the mirror in her room and held the kimono against herself. It was a long and proper kimono, going down to her ankles. Taking it all in, Rin noticed the white dragon that started at the left, bottom, corner and traveled up, in a spiral, to the right shoulder.

"Lady Rin?" A soft voice came from the door, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Good morning! Sesshomaru has sent me up, to help get you dressed and ready!" The servant walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Help me? Why help me?" Rin was confused.

"Because that dress is not easy to do yourself, nor is the hairstyle he has requested" Answering, the servant walked up to Rin.

"Now, if you don't mind, please do strip and slide into that and where is... oh, there is it!" Kenu looked around before spotting the white box on the bed. She grabbed the white obi out of the box. Rin listened, stripping out of her night clothes before slipping into the dress. Kenu walked up behind her, making her hold the dress closed, before she tied the Obi around her, tightly into a bow behind her. Once dressed, Rin took a seat on a small chair, as Kenu did her hair. Starting at the left side of her head, a braid was made, going down to the bottom of her left ear; as flowers were randomly slid into the braid. The bottom part of the hair, along with her bangs, were made wavy.

"Finished" Kenu smiled proudly.

"Now, whenever you want to, go downstairs and Sesshomaru will find you" Kenu bowed before leaving. Rin watched her, about to speak but couldn't as Kenu had left before she had the chance to do so. She was still confused. After looking in the mirror, one last time, she turned and left her room.

Waiting at the table, Rin found Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Breaking the silence, Rin stopped a few feet away from him.

"Rin, follow me" Sesshomaru stated as he stood up, walking off towards the garden's door. Rin silently followed, combining her hands in the sleeves of her dress.

Stopping at the door, Sesshomaru placed his hand on the knob, seeming to stop at nothing. Rin furrowed her brows, tilted her head, and looked up at him.

"What is it, m'lord?" Rin questioned.

"Nothing, follow" Sesshomaru kept his cold tone, exiting out to the garden and stood to the side, as Rin came out. Everyone she knew and loved were out there. Kagome, Sango, Kaiju, Kenu, and Nenu; who both had been given off just for Rin. Jaken, Ginger, Keade, and a bunch more. Rin scanned all the familiar faces, shocked and happy. All her features brightened as she started giggling.

"What are -" Rin started but was cut off as Sesshomaru motioned someone over. Kaiju walked over and smiled, leaning down to hug her as tightly as he knew she could handle. Kaiju was an elder demon who stood taller and thicker than Sesshomaru. He had black hair that was tied back into a pony-tail, medium green eyes, and a scarred face. He was Rin's teacher the years Sesshomaru could not be home and wouldn't allow Rin to follow after him.

"Hello, Rin. Have you been practicing?" Kaiju asked, his voice deep.

"Heh... no" She said shyly.

"Well, it was good seeing you" Kaiju smiled, kissed her hand, before walking away.

A few hours in, everyone was socializing, eating, and just walking around. Rin kept trying to talk to find Sesshomaru but every time she did, someone would walk up to her. Finally, after an hour straight of just looking for him, she found him talking to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Rin. You look beautiful" Kagome smiled, hugging her. Rin smiled in return.

"Thank you. How is your land doing?" Rin asked, sipping from her glass of wine.

"Good, just with Naraku's son roaming around, things are a little difficult. Especially with us wanting heirs."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, we've been searching our lands but nobody has had any sight on him, whatsoever. They don't even know which land he's on!" Kagome gulped her wine, swirling it in her glass.

"I wonder how nobody has any idea where he is. Does anyone even know what he looks like?" Rin questioned, having heard nothing of Naraku having a son.

"No! That's the biggest problem. At first we laughed at the idea of him having a son but the rumor spread more. The month after, I was hearing it from servants, villagers, leaders, and everyone in between. Later learned that he created an offspring, taught him all he knew, and we killed him. The son went undetected before he went into a village and caused havoc. The last person alive told us it was a creature. They didn't know what he looked like, the only thing they knew was that he had a purple aura. That made us believe it was Naraku's kin." Kagome explained, Rin was enthralled.

"What are you going to?" Rin questioned.

"Nothing yet, he hasn't struck anything. As I said, we haven't the slightest idea where he is, so we're just going to play it safe until he finally does show up."

"I understand" Rin nodded, her attention was still on Sesshomaru. He was talking to Inuyasha.

'What could they possibly be talking about?'

Rin thought to herself.

Sesshomaru made it a point to stay away from Rin, wanting to avoid the question of what this was all about. He just wanted a special day all for her.

Once all the guests had gone, saying their 'goodbyes' to Rin, Sesshomaru walked over to her. Relaxing her shoulders, she smiled up to him but still, before she could even ask, he held out his hand to her. Taking it, Rin followed him closer to the flowers before he turned to face her. He slipped his arm around her, holding her other hand before starting to dance with her. Shocked beyond belief, Rin didn't know what to do; her body danced automatically.

"You dance?" Rin questioned, looking up at him, the shock still written all over her face.

"Hn" Sesshomaru kept his mask on but in his eyes, Rin saw the humor. Smiling wide, Rin laid her head on his chest and relaxed into the dance. Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings, listening to everything; making sure nothing was coming towards them.

Once the dance was over, Sesshomaru moved her bangs to the side, wanting to look her in the eye.

"Follow me" He turned away from her and went inside, taking a seat at the dining table, Rin followed in and sat next to him. A servant came in and placed tea in front of both of them, bowing, and leaving the room.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone neutral.

"Yes! It was wonderful! I loved seeing all those people again, I haven't seen some of them in years!" Rin smiled bigger, sipping her tea. Rin stared at the brown swirl that was left in at the bottom of her empty mug. Silence filled the room as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Rubbing them, she tried keeping herself awake, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

"I...I think I will be retiring for the night, m'lord. I am just... too tired suddenly. Thank you for the wonderful day, I do appreciate it! This Rin will be seeing you in the morning, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin smiled sleepily, giving Sesshomaru a quick hug in appreciation, before heading up to her room. She had just enough energy to change out of her now, favorite dress, slide underneath her blankets, before she passed out coldly.

He looked down at her, growling lightly before tapping her on the cheek with the back of his two fingers; assuring himself that she was asleep enough for him to pick her up. He did not want her waking up during the trip. When she didn't wake up, he felt comfortable enough. Going around the room, he bagged all of her personal belongings. Once everything was bagged up, he slipped a kimono over her underwear and slipped a hooded cape over that; when ready, he picked her up and carried her against his chest out of castle.

At the entrance, he took one glance down at Rin, back at the castle, before taking off on his journey to the Southern lands.

...

Okay, sorry if this one sucked. I know it did! I just had no motivation after a few hours. Everything around me kept distracting me and I just couldn't keep my attention on this, anymore. I at least got SOMETHING out for you guys. With the next chapter, it will start getting more interesting. I'm at the point, I've wanted to be at since the beginning~!

Sooo, hope you enjoyed, keep tuned, tomorrow comes another update (I will try my best).

Mwah~ (:


	4. Wait, what?

Rin winced, groaning at the sunlight beaming in her eyes. It was brighter than it ever had been before. Why was it so bright? She turned on her side, feeling dirt and rocks beneath her.

'Huh?'

The scent of burning wood filled the air, as she heard someone throwing pieces onto a dying pile of burning coals. Birds chirped in the distance, a lone bird sitting on the branch just above Rin, squawking down at her; seeming like it was trying to get Rin's attention. Shooting up and looking around, she tried to understand what was going on.

Inuyasha sighed, poking at the fire as he realized she was awake. Knowing he would have to explain to her, everything that was going on.

"In-Inuyasha? Where are we? What's going on? Where's Sesshomaru?"

There it was. She didn't hesitate to show her stress and discomfort of what was going on. Rubbing the back of his neck and walking over to her, he sat down against a tree, and looked at her; trying to figure out his words.

"We're a short distance away from my palace. You're going to be living with me now, Rin. You need not worry 'bout Sesshomaru" Inuyasha explained, leaning over and grabbing Rin's wrist quickly, as she shot up.

"What are you talking about? And let me go! I have to return to the Western lands! I trusted you... why are you kidnapping me!?" Rin started freaking out, she kept yanking her arm, trying to break it free from his grasp. This was a mistake, as Inuyasha's strength powered over hers, and the fight was only hurting her.

"Rin!" Inuyasha clenched his teeth, tightening his grip as his ears flicked towards the side.

"We have company, hush!" Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to figure out the distance between them two and whatever demon was lurking in the distance, wondering if it even knew they were there.

"We need to leave. You'll just have to trust me, Rin! I'm taking you kicking and screaming, if I have to!" Inuyasha spoke sternly, turning from her and walking away. After a few paces, when he didn't hear foot-steps behind him, he stopped and turned around.

"What. Are. You. Doing!?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated, huffing and rubbing his face. Rin stood there, arms crossed over her chest; the expression across her face simply read, 'try it'.

"We're going to have to do this the hard way..." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked over to her, Rin tried to get away from him but just like his strength, he was much faster than she was. Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder, ignoring the high-pitched screeching, the punching and kicking, she tried to inflict on him; none of it fazed him.

After an hour, Rin ran all her energy out and finally just limped over his shoulder, huffing. Another three hours passed before they entered the castle, where only inside, Inuyasha finally dropped her to the floor and walked away.

"Try and run... you'll only die... Sesshomaru doesn't _want _you anymore. I didn't just _steal _you away from that bastard. He _told _me to take you... practically begged me. So, if you really want to waste your energy, your time, and your life trying to go back there... I'm not going to stand in your way. Just know you're welcome here. Kagome and I, will do everything we can to make this your home. I'm sorry Rin. I will explain if you want me to... after dinner." Inuyasha realized the bitterness in his voice and forced himself to be more caring, knowing this all had to hurt for her. His brother was nothing less than a bastard.

Rin just sat there, her mouth opened but no words ever came out. She was lost, confused, scared, conflicted, and baffled. This couldn't be happening. Sesshomaru wouldn't just _get rid of her. _That wasn't possible. Why would he spend one day loving her, taking her innocence, making love to her, and sharing herself; but the next day completely getting rid of her? Without even saying goodbye?

Inuyasha left the room, when Rin remained quiet. This wasn't an area that he was comfortable with, he was not good with women; he could barely keep Kagome from _sitting _him, whenever he angered her. Looking around the castle, he finally found her putting a book back on its shelf, in the library.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said softly, he had been gone for two days. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, turning before walking over to her husband.

"Hello, my hanyou. Did you do it?" She slipped her arms around his neck, giving him a welcoming kiss. Returning the kiss, he put his forehead to hers and sighed.

"Yes"

"How is she? Where is she?" Kagome backed up, worry covered her features, as she looked at the door; as if she could try seeing Rin through all the wood work.

"She's in the parlor. She's soaking it all in, it's not easy for her" Inuyasha watched as his wife kissed his cheek and left the room.

"Rin, come here" Kagome leaned down, taking her hands before pulling her to her feet. Rin's legs felt like jello, her arms were numb, she had no feeling to any part of her body. She felt like she was out of her body, looking down and watching someone else control her and do everything.

"How are you feeling?"

"I... uh..." Rin couldn't speak. The air from her lungs was gone, her chest was restricting, and she felt like her throat was burning as her tongue felt like it would shrivel at any moment.

"Oh, honey, would you like a bath?" Kagome rubbed her hands, squeezing them gently, and watching her.

"I don't think that is smart" Rin managed finally, squeezing Kagome's hands in return.

"It will be okay. I know it's difficult now but with time, you'll see... it will be okay!" Kagome gave Rin a big hug before taking a seat in one of the red, leather chairs that sat against the wall.

"Why would he just get rid of me?" Rin asked, taking the chair next to her.

"Sesshomaru is... complex. He has a difficult time, when it comes to people. Honestly, we are all surprised he had kept you this long. He probably is just doing what's best for you. We understand human needs, wants, and communications. He could have abandoned you in a village where you know nobody but he chose us instead. I think that shows some care. Inuyasha can explain everything to you, later." Kagome smiled, trying to make light of such a cynical situation.

Even with Kagome making it understandable, Rin still couldn't figure it out. She couldn't just tell Kagome that two nights prior, even the night _before,_ Sesshomaru was in her bed. Rolling with her between the sheets. She couldn't explain to her how gentle he was, how sweet and light his touches were, or how he planted the softest kisses all over her body. All Kagome knew, was Rin followed him everywhere.

Being his little _pet._

Being his little _shadow. _

His little _useless human. _

Rin swallowed back the tears, a feeling of utter dread wash over her. Why would he keep her around? She was just some human that followed behind him, staying on his heels, everywhere he went. She didn't do anything for him, she didn't help him with anything, and overall, she really was just in the way.

"Where will I be staying?" Rin asked, changing the subject.

"Duh! Silly me! Follow!" Kagome suddenly remembered, they hadn't shown Rin her room. At the words, Rin slightly flinched. _Follow. _That's all she ever did, wasn't it?

Subconciously, Rin followed behind Kagome as she led her to her new room. Inside, her bag sat on the bed. Rin passed by Kagome, paying no mind to her as she went to the bed, her hand automatically opening the bag, and staring down at it. An orange kimono laid on top.

Taking a seat on the bed, Rin pulled the kimono out of the bag and ran her fingers across it, smiling lightly at the material. Remembering when Sesshomaru surprised her with it. It had been the night of the dragons releasing and Sesshomaru wanted to surprise her with a new, beautiful, silk kimono. It was bright orange with green designs throughout it. She had fallen in love with it from the very beginning.

Kagome, seeing Rin sit down on the bed and pull the kimono out to her, left the room as she closed the door behind her.

"She's taking this a bit hard, isn't she?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha, as she stripped out of her day clothing; letting it drop to the floor. Inuyasha laid on the bed, leaning on his arm, as he watched her change into a night gown.

"She's looked up to him, she's going to need time to grieve and get over it. Sesshomaru had her around since she was little and saved her life." Inuyasha explained, Kagome didn't seem convinced as she crawled into the bed.

"Yeah... I guess so." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, cuddling into her body, as they both relaxed.

"Rin is strong, she will be okay. I love you." Inuyasha kissed her goodnight as the lights went out.

"I hope so. I love you too" Kagome smiled into the darkness, kissing him in return.

...

Sesshomaru stared at the empty bedroom. It had been so long since he heard her voice or seen her smile. At least it had felt like so long. Two straight months, since Inuyasha fulfilled his promise. Now, Rin was somewhere within his palace, running around, playing with other people, and smiling at everybody else. She probably didn't have a garden, like she did at his castle, a waterfall specifically made for her, or a bedroom customized to her liking.

But why would she care about those things? He threw her away. He shoved her away. Tossed her into the arms of somebody else.

Sesshomaru growled at himself. He needed to compose, strengthen, and make himself cold again. He needed to forget about her, he needed to get her out of his mind, and rule his kingdom. He needed to.

Turning around, he went down the halls and towards his study. Anyu would be awake soon and he needed to fill some paperwork out before he discussed the wedding that would be happening later that week. _Later that week. _

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the wedding was so close. _His _wedding was in less than four days. Everything had already been planned and scheduled. The invitations already had been delivered to whoever would attend, the place chosen, the decorations picked out, the clothing already hung in the closet for the big night, and the rings sat upon his desk. The deep blue box sat, closed, upon his desk.

The ring was a large, princess cut, blue diamond. Anyu had been dropping hints that, that, would be her favorite thing to wear upon her finger. A blue diamond. Picking up the box, he put the ring in the top drawer, underneath papers.

...

It had been two months since Rin had come here. Every day, when Inuyasha came home from his travels, Rin trained with him. She was becoming better at dodging attacks, landing her attacks, defending herself, and protection. She was becoming better in every area because of Inuyasha. Many times, Inuyasha had to cut the training short because Rin would be covered in blood; from scratches and deep wounds, that she couldn't avoid. Inuyasha had been taking it easy on her over the time.

A lot of the time, Inuyasha thought he would accidentaly kill her because she just wouldn't give up. Eventually, she started getting the hint, knowing when to dodge, weave, and lunge. He was proud of her. How much she had overcome, strengthened, and grew from everything. She was braver, bolder, stronger, and so much wiser. She was over Sesshomaru. At least that's what everyone around her believed. She was over the situation, what Sesshomaru had done to her, and why she was here. She would never forgive him, at least not any time soon, and nobody had expected her to. She was taking her time, mending her heart back together, and she wouldn't let anyone rush her. Rin had been _in love_ with him and that's just not something you can rush, getting over.

Todays training ended with Inuyasha having cuts on his shoulder, lower arm, three across his chest, two on his left leg, and small ones across his face. Rin had twelve on several locations across her entire body, only two of them deep enough to drip blood.

"I'm very proud of you, Rin! You've made such an improvement. None of the strikes I've gotten on you could have killed you. I'm impressed." Inuyasha said, as he composed himself. Kagome, clapping, off to the side. She was sitting against a tree, watching the two.

"Thank you" Rin bowed slightly, sliding her sword back into its sheath.

"I'm going to go inside, I have yet to eat" Rin smiled before turning on her heels and heading inside, towards the kitchen. Maids and servants scampered around the kitchen, cleaning, preparing, planning, and getting things together for lunch.

"Hello, Lady Rin, how are you?" Rin could hear one of them ask but couldn't see them, too many of the servants passed by her, in a rush to get things ready and perfect; trying to stay out of each others way.

"Hanu, you have to get that cooling box cleaned out, pronto! And get me the cheese, Inuyasha's dish is not going to add the cheese itself!" The chef ordered, standing in front of the stove, turning around and ordering some of the people around. The one that had been talking to Rin promptly went to the cooling box and immediately started to clean it out, handing a block of cheese to the chef.

Rin went to the cooling box and glanced at it, pointing towards a small chicken that had been prepared a while before.

"Is that any good?" Rin questioned, the servant glanced at it, pulling it out and examined it in full.

"Was only made two days ago. It is edible." The servant said before Rin grabbed it, heated it above the stove, and left the kitchen.

Rin woke the next day, yawning as she rolled onto her side. After a few moments, her stomach gurgled, it flipped and rolled, before a wave of nausea came over her.

"Oh my g-" Rin jumped out of her bed, ran to the bathroom, and hurled the previous nights food into the potty.

'_That was some bad chicken. Knew I shouldn't have eaten it!' _Rin thought to herself as she cleaned herself up, changed, and went downstairs. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all sat at the table, talking amongsth themselves, as Rin took a seat.

"Good morning, Rin. You look pale this morning" Sango commented, Rin gave her a half smile before forcing down the food a servant placed in front of her.

"Just had some bad chicken, is all. Hanu said it was good but I'm not quite sure about that" Rin commented, the food hitting the bottom of her stomach like a rock in a tin can.

"We haven't had chicken since last week" Inuyasha winced, thinking how bad that chicken must have been.

"Hanu said it had been prepared two days ago!" Rin shrieked, unaware that it had been _a week _old.

"Hanu!" Inuyasha yelled. Hanu came out a few moments later.

"Yes, M'lord?" Hanu ran out, bowing his head low.

"Go to the chamber, don't come out for two days" Inuyasha said coldly, shock came over Hanu's face.

"Why, sir?" Hanu asked.

"You were assigned to the kitchen, to handle the food, and giving a week old chicken to somebody is unacceptable. Now go!" Inuyasha growled. Hanu, being frightened, scampered off to the chambers, to be punished, and think about what he had done.

"Inuyasha, it was an honest mistake. Don't you think you had over-reacted?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Rin could have food poisoning, for all we know. She's not feeling well." Inuyasha remarked, glancing over at the pale girl.

"No, no. I'm fine!" Rin lied, forcing a smile on her face. The food not wanting to stay down but she held it in her belly as she breathed slowly.

"You lie." Inuyasha commented, returning his attention back to his food. After a few moments of silence, Rin broke it by jumping up and running outside, letting the contents of her stomach out in the tall bushes. Whining softly at the pain crossing through her. She felt like something was cutting away at her stomach, intestines, and belly button. It was horrible. She cursed the chicken, up and down.

"Are you okay?" After ten minutes of leaning against the wall, making sure the vomit wouldn't come again, Rin still remained against the wall; unsure if she should bother moving. Kagome had come out, to check on her, rubbing her back.

"I don't know" Rin said softly, turning and leaning against her. Kagome took her weight, helping her back inside, picking her up, and carrying her to her room. Rin curled up underneath her covers as Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, her ears flicking. She moved herself before laying down alongside her friend, listening to her beating heartbeat.

"Want me to request a doctor?"

"No, there's no need for a doctor. It's just a silly thing. My body will get rid of it." Rin faked a smile.

"Nonsense, I'm going to go message a doctor." Kagome jumped up before skipping out of the room. Once downstairs, Kagome wrote out a message and handed it to a messenger, telling him to take it to the town doctor. Quickly.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Sango asked, rubbing her extremely enlarged belly. She was nearing her due-date. Seven months but the baby did not want to stay inside of her, some nights, he would move so much that she could swear he, or she, would come tearing out of her. Hands ablaze.

"Yes, she will be okay." Kagome smiled as she rubbed her best friends belly, Sango smiled lovingly.

Two hours passed by before a demonic doctor entered into the castle, escorted by the messenger.

"Hello, Doctor Svanger." Kagome greeted.

"Hello, My Lady" Svanger smiled, with a light bow.

"Where is my patient?"

"Right this way" Kagome ushered before heading towards Rin's room. Svanger entered, walked up to her bedside and examined her body, asking her a series of questions.

"Where is the most pain located?"

"Everywhere" Rin complained.

"Tell me where it most hurts, as I press" Svanger said before sliding his hand across her belly, pausing when he came to the right side of her stomach, brows furrowed.

"Right there" Rin wined, feeling her stomach give a sharp jab.

"Yes. May we please have some privacy?" Svanger questioned, looking towards Kagome. Kagome nodded before leaving the room, going down to the second parlor, where everyone else sat. The fireplace roaring.

"Is she okay?" Miroku asked, glancing up from his book, Sango's legs rested up on his lap.

"The doctor is with her, right now."

...

Svanger took a seat on the side of her bed, feeling along her belly.

"Feels like a knot. What have you eaten lately?" The doctor asked, pressing a bit hard into her belly, hearing her wince as he did.

"A week old chicken" Rin stated, Svanger furrowed his brow before staying still.

"I see" He said slowly before he leaned down and laid his ear against her belly, listening sternly and intently to her insides. Rin stayed very still and breathed slowly.

"Rin. I found out what's wrong" Svanger stated.

"What is it?" She glanced up at him.

"With all the bubbling, it's the..."

...

Well, I hope ya like it. I feel it's a bit short but I'll update again whenever I can. Probably on Friday or Saturday. Anyways, enjoy~


	5. Chapter 5 - Part One

Looking back on it, Rin could say it was the worst year of her life. She wouldn't be lying but who would listen? It seemed nobody wanted to have her around. That wasn't true, though. With the hormones of hers raging through her body, she couldn't keep anything straight. She felt jumbled, since she heard the doctor say it. Once, twice, by the fifth time, it finally registered. Pregnant.

"Pregnant. Pregnant. Preg-nant!" She wouldn't accept it the first time, nor would she the second. Even by the fifth time, she kept telling him he was out of it, he didn't know what he was doing, and she wouldn't believe it. She was sticking with the story that she had gotten some kind of food poisoning because she is a human, and they are weak! She couldn't be pregnant. Having a baby. There was no way. You have to make love, in order to create babies, and she doesn't do that kind of thing.

That's when it hit her. The memory came crashing down, like a wave, over her. The nights her and Sesshomaru shared passionate, loving, sex. It was incredible.

'Sesshomaru is a father! And I am having his baby!' When the realization came over her, she couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't even think. She loved Sesshomaru, at one time. She finally had gotten over him, his memories, his feelings, and just everything that had to do with him. Now, like a slap in the face, she finds out she's pregnant. Forced to remember the nights of love, the touches, the kisses, the way he held her close to him as she started falling asleep in his arms.

Rin sighed, hefting herself up and holding her belly. The baby was already moving around inside of her, a belly had grown noticeable and she couldn't hide it from Inuyasha anymore, she had promised she would announce the news, and she had to fulfill it.

"Inuyasha" Rin walked out of the castle, towards the lord, where he prepared to practice fighting with Rin.

"What is it?" Inuyasha turned towards her.

"I can't practice today" Rin picked at a thread on her kimono, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not? Are you feeling well?" Inuyasha questioned, placing the back of his hand to her forehead. She felt warm but it was nothing to be concerned about.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine!" Rin smiled, moving his arm away, gently. It had been a few days since she heard the news from the doctor.

"Well..." Rin started, not sure how to explain it. Inuyasha gave her his full attention.

"I'm pregnant" Rin mumbled it. To normal ears, it would have been incoherent but he heard it loud and clear.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled, unsure if he had really heard her correctly.

"Pregnant? How?" Inuyasha questioned, knowing no man had come into his castle to visit her. He also knew that she wasn't like that. She wasn't the kind of woman to have a man every other night, for fun, or otherwise.

"This is great... just great. First my brothers wedding and then Rin's birthing. This should be fun" Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose, his other hand on his back. He was vocalizing his thoughts to Kagome, who sat on the edge of their bed, brushing her hair.

"Honey, relax, you're worrying too much about this all. Sesshomaru's wedding is tomorrow and Rin won't pop for another two months. Don't let it stress you out." Kagome motioned Inuyasha over and once he sat down in front of her, she rubbed his shoulders and back, smiling as his shoulders slouched in relaxation.

"I know. I just... who's the father of her baby? When did she even get pregnant? How do you know she only has two months left? When did she even turn into a woman?" Inuyasha threw out questions, confused about all of this.

"I don't know the father, she will not tell me. She told me she is two months pregnant and dog demons' full term is four months and I don't know when she turned into a woman. You are acting so fatherly, you've really become attached to Rin, haven't you?" Kagome answered his questions to the best of her knowledge and smiled.

"Wait, you knew? You didn't tell me!? She needs a fatherly figure though. At least some kind of real man. Kami knows Sesshomaru is no man! Throwing her out, the way he did. Bastard. I still don't understand him but I guess, I never will. That's why we fought all the time, we always had so many disagreements. With everything." Inuyasha took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then slowly exhaled.

"I would have told you but she wanted to tell you herself. I promised, but I know how he is but that's the Youkai world, you would probably be just like him, had you not suffered like you had. Don't think about Sesshomaru. Think about me." Kagome giggled as she pulled him closer to her, noticing Inuyasha's smile as he fell overtop of her.

...

Rin's P.O.V.

I placed my hands on my belly, unaware of anything. I had no knowledge of demon pregnancies, birthing, or care. What would it be like? Would the baby kick stronger or claw me? Would the baby hurt? Could I even survive the birthing process? Am I capable of being a mother? How would I raise a baby? Especially Sesshomaru's baby? Should I tell him? Should my son or daughter be the heir to the throne?

With a million questions running through my head, I didn't know where to start. Should I ask Inuyasha? Kagome? Would either of them even know anything about birthing a demon baby? Kagome mentioned she had wanted a baby and they were trying, for quite some time, so maybe she had done some research on the topic. Should I just go to the library and hope there are some books on this subject?

I winced as I felt dulled claws scrape down the inside of my ribs, feeling like I had been turned into a scratching post. What was this baby doing to me? He had started moving around more, getting cramped in the tiny space. My belly was rapidly stretching out, feeling like I had swallowed a bowling ball, over night. I had grown considerably, having stretch marks lining my lower abdomen, my breasts growing with pain, and I couldn't eat enough to fill the baby. Nobody had ever informed me of any of this, but I had never asked. Nobody warned me how bad this would hurt or how overwhelmed I would feel as a swift blow to the lung, would double me over as I tried taking a few steps, that I would feel my bladder almost come out of my vagina, as the baby slammed around inside of me, as if the little one was in a bounce house, or simply that I would hate myself then love everything in the next minute.

I didn't know much nor had I had any time to take any of this stuff in. The baby was growing so fast, day by day.

A knock at the door, brought me back to reality.

"Enter"

"Rin?"

"Oh, hi m'lady" I bowed my head in respect, receiving a smile.

"I wanted to come and remind you that Sesshomaru's wedding is today. As I had mentioned before, you do not have to go, we would more than understand." Kagome took my hands in hers, her voice soft and caring.

"I will be okay" I mocked a smile. I didn't much want to go, be reminded that I loved him once, still do, and that some other woman would be taking over the throne. Even though my baby was his offspring. His young. The proper heir to his throne. Then again, if I told him this baby was his, he would, that give me a disgusted look as if I lie, and tell me he would have no such _Half-breed_, as a child. No _Hanyou _as a Lord to his lands. I probably wouldn't be strong enough, especially with the hormones, to hear such horrid words.

Then why did I want to go?

Did I think I would get closure? That seeing him say, '_I do' _to Anyu, and finally seal the kiss, that I would feel like that piece of me holding onto him, would _finally _let go? Would I finally be able to find somebody to love again?

These were questions that I just couldn't find the answer to. Not a single one of them but I still wanted to go. How would Sesshomaru react to seeing me pregnant? Would he even realize it? Would he care? _No. _

"If you think so, honey. Well, lets get you dressed." Kagome helped me stand up, she pulled a box out from underneath my bed, placed it on top, and opened it. Inside was a formal styled, floor length, dress kimono that was white, with Sakura blossoms all over it. One that was specially made for events.

"It's beautiful" I smiled as I slipped into it, it was comfortable on my belly.

"I'm glad you like it, I chose it out myself." She seemed proud.

"Alright, well, lets get going" Kagome led me out and down the stairs. I was nervous.

.Regular P.O.V...

The wedding was held at the Western palace. There were demons everywhere. Everyone chatting with someone else about the _happy couple, _with a glass of wine in hand, and smiles on their face.

Rin felt her stomach do a flip, maybe it was the baby, she wasn't sure. It was becoming real. _Sesshomaru was getting married. Today. _The tiny group continued through the people, entering into the castle, and inside there was an even bigger crowd of people. Inuyasha was unsure of how any of these people were capable of breathing.

They made their way through the patio, into the hall way, and finally to Sesshomaru's study. He leaned against his desk, reading through a paper, dressed fully in a three piece, black, suit. His hair was pulled back, tied with a purple ribbon, to match the markings upon his face. He didn't look up when Inuyasha entered.

"I-I don't think I can go in there." Rin stopped once Inuyasha left their view, Kagome turning around to face her.

"You don't have to honey, you can wait out here until we come back out, if you want" Kagome rubbed her arm, giving her a gentle hug, before entering into the room, behind her husband.

Rin was left, fiddling with her fingers, against the wall.

"Brother" Sesshomaru said simply, placing his letters down, deciding to lift his gaze and meet his brothers eyes.

"Sesshomaru, your big day. Are you happy?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru took a moment before answering.

"Hn. It's business, this Sesshomaru is as happy as one would be"

"Well... then maybe you shouldn't-" Kagome was cut off.

"This is business, it is not up for discussion" Sesshomaru stated rather coldly, unwilling to budge his decision. Kagome grumbled incoherently, Sesshomaru gave her a glare.

"Rin..."

Rin felt her eyes fill with water, she hadn't even looked, but she knew the voice. That same little voice that used to drive her insane. The little voice that would insult her, be mean, but ended up loving her. Jaken's little voice.

"Jaken" Rin said softly, turning around to face him.

"Hello child" Jaken walked up and hugged her, feeling the baby kick against him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, looking up at her then down at her belly, repeating this process before slowly placing his hand on top of her swollen, stretched out, belly.

"Rin, you're-" Jaken cut himself off, saying nothing as he stared at her belly, feeling the small baby press against him from the inside. He felt himself swell with pride. She had grown up so fast.

"Two months" Rin smiled, seeing his eyes tear up, giggling as he wiped them dry.

"Oh, Rin" Jaken hugged her again, having missed saying her name. It had not been that long since she left but he felt like something was missing, when she was gone. She was a huge part of his every day. She teased him, played with him, kept him busy, and made him have something to do every day. When she left, he was left with nothing.

"I have to talk to Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said the words softly, rubbed her belly quickly, before scurrying off into the room. Giving her one last look, then he turned his attention to business.

"Sesshomaru, the guests are starting to be seated, Anyu is ready, and people are getting into position. You're needed" Jaken interrupted as he bowed.

"Alright, Jaken. You may be dismissed" Sesshomaru nodded towards him.

As the four of them exited the room, Sesshomaru was stopped by his mother.

"May I a word with you, son?"

"Enter" Sesshomaru entered back into the room, once again.

"What is this pertaining to, mother?"

"Why are you marrying this woman? Do you love her?" His mother's arms were crossed underneath her own Mokomoko.

"No. It is business, mother. This Sesshomaru is not going to be swayed one way or the other."

"Your entire life, I thought you were just like your father. In many ways you had been but with this, you could not be any different. Your father always did his business, this is how he had kept these lands secure for as long as he was in power but when it came to love, Sesshomaru, he did not allow any laws nor pride, get the best of him. He loved me, Sesshomaru. Yes, we had our problems and he ended with that human... but there was a time that he had loved me, and that meant the world to that Youkai. Maybe one day you'll finally not be so blind and take somebody who you actually love. I know you're as cold as I but you've got a heart, because you are your fathers son." Sesshomaru's mother looked him in the eye, trying to drive her message home. She was unsure if she had even affected him in the slightest bit but she didn't care. Patting his hand, she turned and exited the room, letting her message sink into his mind.

Everyone took their seats, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's family members taking the front rows, as everyone filled in the rest of the seats. Inuyasha didn't know half of them, as he looked out over the crowd of hundreds of people. He stood at Sesshomaru's side, providing unwanted support. After a minute, Sesshomaru finally came down and stood where he was supposed to.

Anyu started down the aisle, the king of the Eastern lands, walking her down. He was a large demon, with broad and solid shoulders, his short black hair spiked up on his head. Markings of black lines, painted his tan skin, on his cheeks, and other unseen areas. At the end, her father kissed her, and handed her off to Sesshomaru.

"Take care of her" Was all he had to say.

Anyu smiled to him, sliding her hands into his. Sesshomaru stood there, watching her, void of emotions. He knew he shouldn't do this, he knew he should turn and choose somebody else, and he knew that this was a mistake but pride was something he could not turn down. Something he simply could not turn away from. His kingdom needed the power, it needed this. His kingdom would not prosper, simply, with anyone else. His and Anyu's blood would mix well inside of a baby. A baby that would one day rule his lands, under his watchful eye.

"Today, we celebrate the union, the becoming of one, of two very special, and powerful Youkais! Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Anyu..." The many continued on but Rin couldn't pay attention, her mind was on other things. The baby turning inside of her, feeling it he, or she, was wrestling around with her kidneys, bladder, and liver. Everything inside of her was sore and she was so tired, hungry, and sick. Suddenly, she felt eyes upon her. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru glancing at her from the corner of his eye, balancing looking at Anyu and at her. She could tell he wanted to look more at her. Something inside of her burned, to believe that.

"I do" She vaguely heard Anyu speak.

"I do" Sesshomaru mouthed the words.

And to Rin's horror, their lips connected, and the crowd went wild. Cheering loudly, in support. When Rin saw the kiss, sealing the deal, and she felt the baby go still inside of her. Stopping all movements, when he felt his mothers heartbeat rage inside of her chest. Thudding hard, feeling as if it would tear right out of her chest.

Rin jumped up, running off behind the hedges, and vomited up all she had eaten. Kagome rushed over, holding her hair and rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

Seeing her leave, Sesshomaru told Anyu he would return in a moment, and wandered off to Rin.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagome questioned, once all out, Rin wiped her mouth and nodded.

"Yes, it's just the little one" Rin smiled but it quickly faded when her eyes looked past her and landed on Sesshomaru. Her mouth dropped open. Seeing her sudden change in expression, Kagome turned and jumped.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed in respect before heading off, to leave them alone.

"Sesshomaru" After so long, his name tasted sweet upon her tongue. New and inviting. She had to ignore the tantalizing feel of it.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru took a stop closer to her, only to see her take one back.

"This Rin is fine, she only felt sick, is all" Rin smiled, nodding to him. She tried to walk off but he stopped her, grabbing her arm gently. He pulled her in front of him, standing inches away from her. He felt his entire body ache for her. His fingers wanting to run through her hair, down her body, and feel her again. His lips wanting to feel hers, his tongue wanting to taste her, and his arms wanting to hold her against his chest. Tightly.

He fought the urge. Hard.

Lifting his hand, he noted her flinch, before he placed it on her belly. The baby moved against the touch, kicking his hand hard. Aware that Sesshomaru was causing his mothers distress. Her heartbeat seemed to stand still, when his eyes met hers. Her mouth opened but no words came out, she turned her eyes from his.

"So, I see you've found somebody... I hope he makes you happy" Sesshomaru stated before he walked off.

Rin felt her entire world go crumbling down around her.

...

Sorry for it being a bit late. Things over here are a little bit tough.

I know I am going to get some upset reviewers hehe.

Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews, reads, follows, and favorites! They make me SO happy! (:

Enjoy, my minions 33


End file.
